This invention relates to compositions of matter, and to methods and intermediates for producing them. In particular, the several aspects of this invention relates to novel phenylene analogs of some of the known prostaglandins, i.e. prostaglandin E.sub.1 (PGE.sub.1), prostaglandin F.sub.1 .alpha. (PGF.sub.1 .alpha.), and prostaglandin A.sub.1 (PGA.sub.1).
The essential material for this application, including the background of the invention, the disclosure of the invention, and the description of the preferred embodiments, including Preparations and Examples, is incorporated by reference from pending and commonly owned allowed U.S. application Ser. No. 764,333 filed Jan. 31, 1977, for which the issue fee has been paid, now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,058 under the provisions of M.P.E.P. 608.01(p).
Previously, certain phenylene-containing prostaglandin analogs were disclosed. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,933,897, 3,933,898, and 3,944,595, for a group of phenyleneoxa compounds having a divalent phenylene moiety ##STR2## AND AN OXA OXYGEN (-O-) in the carboxyl-terminated side chain. See Belgian Pat. No. 820,003, Derwent Farmdoc 22475W for related compounds which are distinguishable from prostaglandins in that they are 11-deoxy compounds.